


Vermillion Arrows

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merton," Tommy said slowly, "is that <em>Cupid?</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermillion Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days theme exchange; prompt of "vermillion arrows."

Merton wheezed, and collapsed against Tommy's chest. His fingers spasmed against Tommy's ribs--skinny, pointed hands surprisingly strong. "Tommy," Merton groaned, "Tommy, we're in trouble!"

Tommy grunted absently, otherwise busy prying himself out of Merton's death grip. "Trouble," he said, "okay. What did you do, Merton?"

Merton's eyes widened, affronted. "Tommy! Why must you automatically assume that _I_ am somehow at fault for our current predicament? Which, I may add is--" Merton trailed off, wilting at the sight of Tommy's flat glare. "We're being _hunted._"

That was bad, Tommy agreed. "Ghosts?"

"No!"

"Goblins?"

"No!"

"Ghouls?"

"Tommy!"

"Girls that you've pissed off?" Tommy guessed.

Merton straightened, and puffed out his chest. "I'll have you know that college girls, being more sophisticated than their high school counterparts, can and do appreciate the Dingle charm." He buffed his fingernails against his chest.

And gave a squeak of alarm a second later, as a red arrow struck the ground between Merton's toes.

Tommy looked over his shoulder, and upwards. "Merton," Tommy said slowly, "is that _Cupid?_"

"Well--yes."

"Why is Cupid hunting you?" Tommy would have thought that Merton would welcome an intervention from Cupid--because Merton certainly wasn't capable of managing his love life _without_ the help of a winged-baby wielding arrows.

A winged baby who was currently preparing another arrow, Tommy noted.

Merton coughed, and ducked his head. "It really _wasn't_ my fault. The two of us got to talking, and I mentioned. . . well, _you_ know, right?" Merton said, waving his hands about vaguely. Tommy took the gesture to mean each and every one of Merton's previous, spectacularly failed romances.

Merton coughed again, louder. "Your name just so happened to come up a time or twelve, and. . . you see, Cupid decided that the two of us--"

"Oh?"

Merton nodded, his face pink. "Tommy, man, I love you--but those arrows look really, _really_ sharp."

Tommy rolled his eyes, and caught the oncoming arrow, mid-flight. "Idiot," he said, and lightly cuffed Merton across the back of the head.


End file.
